warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-WH13
'''Item # : '''SCP-WH13 '''Object Class : '''Euclid '''Special Containment Procedures: '''SCP-WH13 is located in an office building formerly owned by REDACTED in the province of South Dakota, USA. The building containing SCP-WH13 has been seized by the Foundation and is guarded at all times by no less than two armed guards. The entities beyond SCP-WH13 are considered safe, but other objects within have potential to cause catastrophic damage. As such, guards are instructed to use lethal force on anyone who disregards their orders to vacate the room in which SCP-WH13 is kept. No contact is to be made with anything or anyone beyond SCP-WH13 without O5 approval. '''Description : '''SCP-WH13 is an otherwise unremarkable office door discovered by Dr. REDACTED Weisfelt. Upon opening the door, he found himself face to face with a doppelganger of himself, also in the process of opening the same door from the other side. The entity (originally titled SCP-DELETED-1, though this was later redacted) reacted with surprise and pulled an unusual gun-like device on Dr. Weisfelt and demanded to know his identity. After calming him down, he begrudgingly gave his name as Artie Nielsen, and stated he worked for the Government. See Addendum-1 for a transcript of the interview. The world beyond SCP-WH13 seem to be identical to our own, with the noted absence of the Foundation. In its place is an organization known as Warehouse 13, previously thought to be a fictional TV show that had recently stopped airing on the SyFy channel. The Warehouse seems to fulfill much the same function as the foundation, though it has only one facility and has more of a focus on storing SCPs (called 'artifacts') than studying them. The range of SCPs also seems rather different, and Dr. Weisfelt was shown several oddities (listed in Addendum-2). Entities within this parallel universe seem identical to our own, as Dr Weisfelt and Mr. Nielsen were indistinguishable in appearance, personality and even in DNA. From Mr. Nielsen's descriptions, matches to Prof. Lattimer and Dr. Bering were also identified, as well as D-Class 4514-4514. At the conclusion of the interview, a mutual agreement was made between the O5 and Mr. Nielsen's superiors, the "regents", to seal and contain the door and prevent any further contact, barring extreme emergencies. A copy of this file will be presented to Mr. Nielsen and a copy of their report will be presented to us in return. '''Addendum-1 : '''The following interview was conducted between Dr. REDACTED Weisfelt and Mr/Agent. Artie Nielsen. Dr. W: So, Mr. Nielsen, would you care to explain this Warehouse of yours in as much detail as you are comfortable? Mr. N: I'm not comfortable describing anything. I'm not really comfortable with any of this. And I think you aren't either. Dr. W: That's not really relevant. I'm just following instructions. We'd like to know what we're dealing with behind that door, and how we're to proceed. Mr. N: I'd like to know he same thing. I have my own interests to protect. this point, Dr. Weisfelt was given permission to divulge minor information} Dr. W: Then I propose a trade. You tell me what I want to know and I'll do the same, within reason. Agreed? Mr. N: Within reason? [Dr. W nods in agreement Mr. N: Deal interview has been REDACTED due to unprecedented secrets revealed on both ends, at the request of both organizations. '''Addendum-2 : '''The following potential SCPs were described to Dr. Weisfelt by Mr. Nielsen during the interview. The Foundation is to be kept on high alert for anything resembling these instances, though SCPs seem to differ between dimensions. *A hat owned by Abraham Lincoln, that influences the wearer to free African Americans regardless of their current enslavement *A trident of unknown origins that can cause catastrophic earthquakes. *A metronome used by an unspecified composer to keep is heartbeat going after death. *The microphone used by Hitler to control crowds of people *The coconut used by JFK. Effects were not specified, but stated to be "explosive". Category:SCP Category:Prof.Draco